How to be a Heartbreaker
by XxChemicalKatxX
Summary: Step One: Have a jerk break your heart, Step Two: Turn badass and seek revenge on all mankind, Step Three: Take down the 9 most notorious players at High School... at the same time. Oh Boy!
1. Heart-Break Warfare

**_How to be a Heartbreaker_**

By

XxChemicalKatxX

Chapter 1. Heart-break Warfare

* * *

_"This isn't easy_, _This isn't clear_, _And you don't need Jesus_, _Til you're here_, _Then confusion and the doubts you had_, _Up and walk away_, _They walk away_, _When a heart breaks" _**_-When a heart breaks by Ben Rector_**

* * *

**(Narrator Pov.)**

Sakura Haruno is what you could call your all american teenager with the exception of her natural pink hair. She is exceptionally smart and gets great grades. She is slightly popular. Has a middle class family life, and a kind personality. Not to mention a great boyfriend who lov-

"What the hell!"

"Sakura it's not what it looks like-"

"Oh! Don't even try, Sasuke! I SAW YOU!"

"Sakura."

"Don't fucking 'Sakura' me! How could you! With that red-headed tramp really?!"

Hmm it seems as though we have dropped by during a serious lovers quarrel. Lets see what it has in store.

"It was just..." A flustered black headed teenager began.

"Just what!" Yelled an angry tiny pinkette.

"Okay! Fine it was what you saw okay! But Sakura I would never purposely hurt you. I'm so sorry." The man admitted. The woman's hair slowly fell as her face dropped. Her hair shadowed over her face giving her a dark presences.

"How many?" She spoke lowly.

"What?"

"How many times have you done this?" She spoke stronger though her hair still hung over her face.

The man ran a hand through his hair.

"Um.."

The pinkette's face suddenly jerked up tears running down her eyes, teeth clenched, and hands fisted till her knuckles were white. She held his eyes with her own.

"Your disgusting."

The girl then swiftly turn on the ball of her foot, and then ran as if her life depended on it.

"Sakura!" The man shouted frantically as she disappeared from sight.

**(Sakura Pov.)**

_'I can't see him! Not after that not after what he did to me! I was in love with him! Why! Why. I don't understand. How can you be so cruel to someone. How can you betray someone like that then try to be nice to them. Was it just a way to torcher me more than I already was? How! How do you lie to someone straight-faced like you've done nothing wrong. How could he say he loved me? How could I believe him?'_

Sakura sat crying to herself behind the building ask herself these questions. Someone found the girl an hour later.

"Sakura-chan?"

The girl saw the man and woman before her recognizing them as her two best friends, Naruto and Ino. She launched herself on the man. He wrapped his strong arms around her small body. He sat against the building with his best friend in his arms silent as she sobbed into his shirt. Ino then crouched down beside the girl stroking the girls her knowing what had happened.

"It's gonna be okay Forehead. In a couple of days you'll be up and ready to fight. You'll be back to your regular self." the long-haired blond whispered only having seen her friend in this state a handful off times.

The pinkette minutes later rose her head from her friend's shirt. She looked at both her best friend and spoke,

"Ino-Pig...I'm never going to let anyone get hurt by a guy like this again. _Never_."

* * *

**YEAH! It's up! I've got this idea while I was on vacation! It's inspired by the son ****_How to be a Heartbreaker _****by****_ Marina & The Diamonds _****Great song go check it out if you haven't heard it. **

**For the fans who follow me. I'm sorry I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just had to make this it wouldn't leave me alone! Hope to update my other stories soon though.**

**Read&Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	2. Dirty Work

**_How to be a Heartbreaker_**

By

XxChemicalKatxX

Chapter 2. Dirty Work

* * *

_Boys they like the look of danger, We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_ -**_How to be a Heartbreaker, Marina & The Diamonds_**

* * *

**(Sakura Pov.)**

It had been days since the blond girl had found her friend in tears outside of their school. She hasn't been to school in those three days either. It seems as though her friend was still heart broken. Ino decided to visit her friend in hopes of cheering up the foul mood she was sure she was in. The girl was heavily prepared for the sad break up with tissues, movies, chocolate, and ice cream in hand. As soon as the girl approached the door she knocked firmly three times, before the door opened. Ino was shocked by the sight of her friend with a goofy smile lingering on her lips.

"Sakura...Are you drunk?" The girl said thinking it could be the only reason for her friends cheery mood.

"No! Ino-Pig, what do you buy me for?", Sakura quickly grabbed her friends hand and pulled her inside her home. "Ino, I have the greatest idea ever!"

"Hm? What is it"

"A Makeover!"

"HUH? Oh no! Saks, youv'e gone off the deep end haven't you! Youv'e lost it! Gone crazy! Your gonna shave your head and go bald like Brittany!" Ino yelled knowing that post break-up makeovers just left regret.

"God! Ino, No!" The angry pinkette said. Sakura soon pulled her friend by her hand to the couch in her average living room.

"I just got the greatest idea, ok?" She said calming herself down.

"Yeah, well your going to have to tell me more before I agree to this, Forehead."

"Well... Ino, I want revenge." She said slightly resembling their shy friend, Hinata.

"What do you mean? On Sasuke?" the blonde said trying to keep an open mind for her emotionally broken friend.

"NO! On all of them!" Sakura responded quickly with anger in her eyes, but not directed at Ino.

"Huh?"

"All of them. All guys that are cruel like that! Players! They make us girls cry all the time, and they don't even blink! It just makesme so. So. Ugh!" She said standing up, pacing the floor, and throwing her hands around dramatically.

"Are you saying you want revenge on all mankind?" Ino said thinking her friend had really gone of the deep end.

"No. Not on guys like Naruto. Not the nice guys. Just the guys who break girls hearts like they did nothing wrong!"

Ino thought about the crazy idea for a moment. The girl had to admit it sounded pretty good when she thought of all the players she had come across in her short 16 years.

"Okay? But how are you going to do it?"

"Well, thats what I was going to ask you? I have no idea? I just know that those guys need a taste of their own medicine!"

"That's it!" The blonde shouted.

"What?"

"They need a taste of their own medicine! They need to feel the way we've felt!"

"I hate to admit it, but that's a pretty genius idea, Ino."

"I know." The blonde said smugly."But how are you gonna do it. You can't just take down every player at school." Ino asked.

"We need like a symbol. Something that says don't mess with us."

"Hm?...We need the girls for this. They can probably help us."

"Yeah!"

***Time Skip***

"So you rung?" said a brunette with her hair in a tight french braid. She stood beside two girls one with long midnight blue colored hair and lavender pupil-less eyes, and one with spikey sandy blonde hair pulled in four ponytails.

Sakura then open the door wider making room for the three girls to come in.

"So what's this about?" Temari said.

"Well, you guys know how recently Sasuke-" Ino began.

"Don't say his name!"

"-How he-who-must-not-be-named cheated on Saks. Well we've decided it's time to go after the guys who have always hurt us girls. They need to feel what it's like. We know we can't get back at every guy, but we can get back at some. We need a couple of guys who will serve as our symbol. A symbol not to mess with us." The girls looked at Ino smirking.

"God, Ino you make it sound like a secret mission." Sakura said.

"You don't get it do you Sakura. Your our way of getting back at them. We can finally be the heart-breakers instead of the heart-breakies. We just need to figure out who it shoud be." Temari said.

"...A-Akatsuki?" The timid Hinata started, "almost a-all of us ha-have been played-ed by one of t-them. T-Temari by Sa-Sasori, Ino-o by Deidara, Ten-Ten b-by Hi-Hidan, and Me by T-T-Tobi."

"HINATA!" Ten-Ten shouted making the girl jump, "Your a GEINUS!

"W-well." The girl blushed looking embarassed.

"Woah! Woah! Woah, guys the Akatsuki? I can't do that!" Sakura yelled flustered.

"Yeah you can! You were in drama for years Forehead. It's just like acting. You play the part. Learn the lines. Say what you need to say, and You'll do perfect." Ino spoke.

"But Never" Ino began.

"Ever" Ten-Ten continued.

"FALL IN LOVE!" They said to Sakura.

_'I've gotten myself into something bad haven't I'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not gonna lie this story is stightly starting to feel like _John Tucker Must Die. _Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Read&Review**

**Thanks!**

**~Katie**


End file.
